


it was always you

by maddypng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, this is so dumb and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddypng/pseuds/maddypng
Summary: At 6:13 pm on Tuesday, January 15th, 2008, Central City High School senior Barry Allen knew these three things to be true:1. He was currently making out with a beautiful girl on his foster father’s couch.2. The girl was an incredible kisser.3. The girl happened to be Joe West’s daughter, Iris West, who also happened to be the girl Barry had a massive crush on.





	it was always you

At 6:13 pm on Tuesday, January 15th, 2008, Central City High School senior Barry Allen knew these three things to be true:

1\. He was currently making out with a beautiful girl on his foster father’s couch.

2\. The girl was an incredible kisser.

3\. The girl happened to be Joe West’s daughter, Iris West, who also happened to be the girl Barry had a massive crush on.

Barry’s not really sure how this all happened, but one minute, the two of them are on the couch doing their homework, and the next thing he knows, he’s leaning over Iris, passionately making out with her.

Actually, scratch that. He does know how it happens – he just can’t believe it did happen.

They had just been talking about their days, and the conversation had been pretty uneventful for the most part. Since Barry and Iris didn’t take the same classes now that they were seniors, they didn’t get to see much of each other during the day, with the exception of lunch. So, they always used this as an opportunity to catch up on their everyday occurrences. However, things took an interesting turn when Iris asked him a very simple question.

“So, Bear, anything exciting happen to you today?”

“Uh… no, not really. It was a pretty average day of high school.”

Iris gave him a pointed look. “Really because I heard a rumor that a one Jenna Day asked you out today.”

He blushed and stuttered out, “I mean… she did! But, uh, you know, I, uh, she’s not really my type, so I, um, said no.”

He expected to get slapped for that. He knew Iris didn’t see him than anything more than a friend, so she usually got angry with him for turning down dates with people. But instead, her reaction surprised him.

Now, Barry knew almost every micro expression that Iris West possessed. And currently, she was doing that thing where she pretends to be unfazed, but is truthfully, really happy.

“Oh, well… why didn’t you say yes?”

“Um… well, I’m just not into her. I mean, she’s pretty cool, but I don’t know, she’s just not my type?” Now, Iris was barely hiding her grin. “Okay, what’s got you so happy?”

She seemed to realize she had been caught. She frowned. “What? Nothing!”

Barry was confused. “Did me turning down Jenna make you happy?”

Iris looked like a deer in headlights. Barry’s heart rate began to speed up. She wasn’t answering him. Did this mean….

“Iris.”

She looked at him, scared and nervous, let out a shaky breathe, and said, “Um, well, I guess it did make me happy.”

He pressed her. He was trying to contain his excitement, hoping not to get too worked up. “Why?”

“Um, well, I never told you this, but the real reason why Thomas and I broke up a few months ago was because of you. He thought I had a huge crush on you. And while I denied it at the time, the more and more I thought about it in the weeks following, I realized I did have a crush on you. I mean, Barry, you’re my best friend. You know everything about me. And you’re kind and smart and funny and the most adorable nerd I know. And I’m sorry if this ruins our friendship, but I just need you to know,” she finished on a gulp, terrified of what was going to happen next.

Barry couldn’t believe it. Iris Ann West, the girl he has harbored a crush on since he was six years old, likes him. It was then he realized she was still looking at him, and he had yet to answer. His face broke out into a grin.

“Iris, I’ve had a crush on you since we were kids. I’ve just never told you because I was too scared it would ruin our friendship. And truthfully, you’re the real reason I turned down Jenna Day.”

Iris’ smile was the most radiant thing he had ever seen. And all of a sudden, her hands were cupping his face and his hands went to her waist, and the two of them were kissing. He was kissing Iris. Holy crap.

Which, eventually led to the two of them horizontal, with Iris’ back pressed into the couch and Barry hovering into her personal space. He had just been daring enough to sneak his hand under her shirt (her skin was so soft, he wanted to die), when all of sudden he heard, “Oh, my god.”

Barry and Iris separated immediately and looked up to see Joe West standing in the doorway, staring at them. They looked at each other in panic, and both immediately starting yelling things like “It’s not what it looks like,” “We’re being safe, I promise,” and the real kicker, “We were just studying!”

Joe held up his hand to stop them, and they stopped immediately, nervous as to what was going to happen next. “Listen, I have raised both of you, so I knew this was going to happen eventually,” they looked at each other in confusion, not realizing they had been that obvious, “But that does not mean I want to see y’all making out. So, don’t do that on my couch again, you understand,” he said pointedly.

“Yes, sir,” they said sheepishly.

Joe closed the door behind him, and walked towards the kitchen. He yelled back, “Dinner will be ready in 30, and you can bet your asses you two are getting the sex talk after dinner!”

The two teenagers groaned; they had both heard that speech more times than they could count. They then looked over at each other then, and they both smiled shyly at one another. Barry still couldn’t believe this is how his night turned out, even with the embarrassing intrusion from Joe.

“Want to work on our homework until dinner?” Iris said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

He grinned at her, “Yeah, sounds like a plan.”

She grinned back him, “And maybe after the embarrassing sex talk, we can talk about us.”

He laughed, “Sounds great.”

And so, they continued their homework. But they were sitting just a little bit closer now, with their thighs just touching. Barry couldn’t stop looking at her, and she couldn’t stop looking at him either. It seemed not even Joe’s impending talk could ruin their evening.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at the beginning of season 3 and i posted it on tumblr, but i just got an ao3 so i thought i would post it here!


End file.
